Sisters of Light
by MarluxiaSasakiDoom
Summary: After returning home from work at the GC, Lightning realises how distant she is from Serah.


Lightning Farron walked down the streets of Bodhum, looking a to the nearby sea. The sun had started to set, and shined off the sea causing a beautiful effect, Lightning simply looked at it for a few seconds before carrying on.

Bodhum was a seaside city in the world of Coccon, most famous for its fireworks show every year. Lightning worked as Guardian corps Sergeant, a part of the military that protected towns.

Lightning was a young woman at 20 years of age. She had long, light pink hair, a heart-shaped face, and pale aqua-colored eyes. She wore a Guardian Corps uniform with a red cape and a green metallic pauldron with yellow stripes symbolizing her rank as a sergeant.

She carried a gunblade called a Blazefire Saber, which was assigned only to the most elite and trained of soldiers. She carried it in a holster around the back of her legs.

Having arrived at her house, she opened the door and proceded to walk in. Her house was large and slightly peanut shaped from the outside, and was near the sea. Their was a flock of stairs from the outside that lead to the house.

Walking into her house, she threw her Blazrfire saber down on a nearby table and headed into the living room. It had silverly white wallpaper, a sofa in the middle, a TV nearby and a table near the sofa, a few paintings and pictures on the walls and a clock.

Looking into the kitchen, Lightning saw a 17 year old girl, it was her sister Serah.

Serah had pink hair just like her, which framed her head nicely with part of tied into a ponytail on the left side of her head. She wore black armband on her right bicep , red plaid pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent pink sweeper, an extra matching hair tie on her left wrist and black thigh-high stockings with ivory ankle boots.

"Ah, Lightning your back early today !" Serah cried slightly cheerfly at her sisters arrival. Lightning just smiled as her sister ran over and hugged her, to which she did so back to her.

"Someone else took my shift so i got the night off. Your cooking already ?" Lightning asked, smelling a nice smell from kitchen.

"Yep, but i only just started. It's goign to be a while before it's ready." Serah replied starting to head back into the kitchen to carry on with it.

"I'm just going to get changed and lie down for a minute then." Lightning said and yawned soon after.

"Kay, i'll call you when dinner's done." Serah called out as Lightning headed up the stairs to her bed room.

Lightning's room was pretty simple, a bed, a few cuboards and draws, a lamp and a picture of her parents. Lightning took her GC uniform, and threw it near the door redy for when she would need it tomorrow. Soon afterwards, she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes trying to get sleep.

After a few minutes, Lightning got back up and yawned. She was still tired despite her rest, but got up notheless. Opening a draw to get some thign to wear for the night, she fount something she had not worn in ages.

Lightning smiled when she saw what was in her draw. Her old school uniform, which was really similar to one Serah often wore. Pulling it out, she was suprised to see that it had dust on it and was in a perfectly good condition.

"Hmm...i wonder..." Lightning said to herself and started to put it on. To her suprise it was still the same size she was now, and fit perfectly. By the time she had finished, she looked like an older version of Serah.

Sitting back down on the bed, she started to think about some memories of her past, back when both of her parents were alive. She remembered back to when her mother would spoil her and the term she often called her.

"Cute little spoiled girl..." Lightning said to herself, using the phrase her mother often called her, and lay back down on the bed.

However as Lightning was caught in her memories, she didnt hear the steps off Serah's feet go up the stairs. Lightning only realised she was there when she heard Serah's voice soon after. She quickly went to grab her GC uniform, but knew she didnt have time to get changed.

"Sis, where are you ? Dinner is - oh !" Serah called out and stoping in her steps, shocked at seeing Lightning in the same outfit as her's. Still there was something... cute and adorable about it to Serah. Lightning however looked uncomfortable.

"Serah..."Lightning said awkwardly at her predicament. Her checks had started to turn red at being caught in her school uniform.

"Just wanted to tell you that dinners done Light."

"Erm...Serah...could you..." Lightning stated embarrsed, slightly embarrsed at how she was going to ask Serah her request. However she was cut off by her younger sisters response before she could finish.

"Don't worry sis, i didn't see anything." Serah replied smiling. "And that really does look good on you." She said before leaving the room.

Lightning just sat there for a moment. After thinking for a few minutes, she decided not to get changed from what she was wearing. It might make Serah laugh and the feeling of wearing it was nostalgical.

Walking down the stairs she saw Serah putting laying the food out on the table.

"Oh hey sis." Serah said as Lightning walked in, giggling slightly to herself. Light of course noticed this and inquired about it.

"What's so funny ?" Lightning asked happily, though she knew what her sister was laughing at.

"I cant beileve your wearing that. You look a lot younger in it !" Serah replied playfully. Lightning just smiled as a replie before speaking.

"I just wanted to show how much of a MiniLight you are." Lightning replied sarcasicly, to which it was Serah's turn to blush.

"Your so mean sis !" Serah playfully replied again, and both sisters soon laughed aftewards over it, before both of them sat down to eat their dinner. It consited of salad and fish and two glasses of water for both girls.

Soon after finishing eating, Serah asked Lightning a question she had been meaning to ask, but didnt have the courage to before.

"Lightning..."

"What is it ?"

"Are you okay ?" Serah asked, breaking the mood both sisters were in previously.

"Huh ? I'm fine. Why do you ask ?"

"Well Light, you look really tired." Serah said with concern in her voice. Lightning could tell from the look of her sister that she was hurt or worried about something.

"I've just had a hard day." Lightning adding, hoping to end the converstation.

"No, i mean almost everyday when you come home now tired and exhausted." Serah added saddly, looking down to avoid Lightning's gaze."You allways leave early and get back late."

"..."

"I worry about you sometimes, and we hardly ever talk anymore...Claire..." Serah said, her voice sounding almost as if she could cry. Lightning sighed and thought about that to say.

"Serah...I..."Lightning sighed sadly. She knew what Serah was saying was true, but working was one of the few things that helped Lightning with her life and the death of their parents. The other being Serah.

"I'm sorry, i didnt mean to ruin your night. I'm just gonna go to bed." The younger Farron said and left quickly, feeling slightly ashamed at upsetting Lightning."See you tomorrow sis."

Lightning just sat silence and thought to herself. It was true, she barely spent with her anymore and the only time she really saw her now was when she came home, which even then was only for a few hours. Sighing, Lightning headed back upstairs to her bedroom.

After getting up there, she decided to check on Serah before she went to bed. Lightning opened the door and looked in she was already sleep, and hugging a carbuncle plushie. She smiled before closing the door quietly.

Going ito he room, Lightning got changed quickly and was about to ge tin bed when she noticed a pictue of her parents. She picked it up and observed it. Her mother looked a lot like her she did now, only her hair was a mixture of her's and Serah's.

Lightning looked at the picture sadly before putting it aside and falling down onto her bed. She knew things would likely carry on how there were right now... but some how she would fix things with Serah.

Eventually...


End file.
